The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for transporting and installing mobile turbomachinery.
Typically, permanent power plants are built to provide power to customers connected to a power grid. However, there are a variety of reasons that the permanent power plant may not be able to meet the power demand of the customers. For example, in periods of intense growth, the demand by customers may increase to surpass the amount of power the permanent power plant can generate. In some cases, the permanent plant may be shut down or undergo equipment maintenance. As further example, natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes can disrupt power for a portion of the customers.
Mobile power plants may be transported to an environment to meet power demands of customers where permanent power plants may not be able to deliver power, or may not be able to deliver power efficiently. In some situations, mobile power plants may be delivered to a site in a partially assembled state of components, followed by on-site setup of those components. Depending on various external conditions, the transport and the on-site installation of the mobile power plants may take as long as a few hours to a few days. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods that improve the mobility of the components of the mobile power plants, in order to efficiently transport these components to the site. Further, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods that improve the installation time of these components on-site, in order to quickly meet customer demands for power.